


In vino veritas

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [29]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Erotico, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lime, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Writober, Writober 2020, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: "Acqua".Quello fu il primo pensiero a prendere forma nella testa di Ranmaru una volta abbandonato il mondo onirico. Sentiva la gola arsa, come se non bevesse da mesi. Si mise seduto, stropicciò gli occhi assonnati e mise a fuoco l'ambiente circostante. Rimase un attimo spaesato nel non riconoscere la stanza, poi il suo sguardo cadde sul letto nel quale aveva dormito e avvampò nel constatare che era completamente nudo tra i corpi ancora dormienti di Masaki e Takuto.
Relationships: Kariya Masaki/Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	In vino veritas

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_  
>  Prompt**: _Love triangle_

#  _** Day 29 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
 **Prompt** : _Love triangle_  
 **Fandom** : _Inazuma Eleven GO_  
 **Rating** : _Arancione_  
  


  
" _Acqua_ ".

Quello fu il primo pensiero a prendere forma nella testa di Ranmaru una volta abbandonato il mondo onirico. Sentiva la gola arsa, come se non bevesse da mesi. Si mise seduto, stropicciò gli occhi assonnati e mise a fuoco l'ambiente circostante. Rimase un attimo spaesato nel non riconoscere la stanza, poi il suo sguardo cadde sul letto nel quale aveva dormito e avvampò nel constatare che era completamente nudo tra i corpi ancora dormienti di Masaki e Takuto.

Si passò una mano sulla faccia, provando a ricordare cosa fosse successo la sera prima, ma era tutto così confuso. Diede un altro sguardo alla stanza e constatò di trovarsi nella camera da letto di Takuto. Provò con tutto sé stesso a far riaffiorare anche la più piccola reminiscenza che lo aiutasse a capire come fosse finito lì, a dormire con i suoi due coinquilini, ma gli venne solo un gran mal di testa. Cercò di sgusciare fuori dalle coperte senza svegliare gli altri ragazzi, così da poter andare in cucina a bere e ingoiare un'Aspirina, ma Masaki lo arpionò per i fianchi e lo trascinò di nuovo con la schiena sul materasso.

«Dove credi di andare, Barbie?» Gli sussurrò con voce roca, contro un orecchio.

Odiava i soprannomi che il più piccolo gli affibbiava, ma lasciò correre dato che aveva ben altro a cui pensare. Ad esempio, cercava di non far notare la sua erezione mattutina, cosa abbastanza difficile dato che erano entrambi nudi e a poca distanza l'uno dall'altro.

«Stavo andando a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua.» Rispose sinceramente, avvampando lievemente sotto lo sguardo indagatore dell'altro.

«Sicuro? Non è che stavi provando a scappare via dopo quello che è successo ieri sera?» Gli chiese Masaki stringendolo di più a sé.

Ranmaru si morse il labbro inferiore, sia per come l’altro ragazzo continuava a circondargli i fianchi, sia per il fatto che non avesse la più pallida idea a cosa si riferisse con quelle parole. Masaki lo guardò in silenzio, in attesa di una risposta, ma quando lo vide mordicchiarsi nervosamente le labbra capì il perché non avesse ancora proferito parola.

«Ranmaru, tu ricordi cos’è successo ieri sera, vero?» Chiese alzando appena il viso per guardarlo meglio in quelle iridi azzurre profonde come il mare e che, in quel momento, lo fissavano con aria quasi colpevole.

«I-io… no.» Rispose Ranmaru. «C-cioè, penso di aver capito. Se siamo tutti e tre nudi, in questo letto, c’è ben poco da lasciare all’immaginazione. Ma… non ricordo come siamo arrivati a… a ciò.» Disse indicando sé stesso e gli altri due.

Proprio in quel momento, Takuto si girò dalla sua parte e gli posò una mano sul petto. Ranmaru voltò lo sguardo nella sua direzione e trovò due iridi castane intente a fissarlo. Un lieve sorriso affiorò sulle labbra del suo coinquilino.

«Sei un pessimo bevitore. Anche io non reggo l’alcool, ma tu mi batti di gran lunga.» Disse Takuto ridacchiando appena, sfiorando in punta di dita il petto di Ranmaru.

Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul calore che sentiva ad altezza di cuore. Le dita di Takuto che disegnavano immaginari cerchi concentrici su un pettorale e la mano di Masaki intenta a pizzicargli appena un fianco erano come fuoco vivo sulla sua pelle. Quanto volte aveva immaginato di trovarsi in quella situazione? Forse sin dal primo momento, da quando aveva deciso di trasferirsi in un appartamento condiviso per i suoi studi universitari e aveva incontrato le iridi cioccolato di Takuto e il sorrisetto mellifluo di Masaki. Era stato amore a prima vista, proprio come un colpo di fulmine. I suoi coinquilini erano così diversi, l’uno l’opposto dell’altro, e si era innamorato di entrambi proprio per quel motivo. Ma aveva tenuto per sé quei sentimenti, timoroso di spaventarli con le sue inclinazioni sessuali. Tuttavia, quei nuovi coinquilini l’avevano accolto con _calore_ e l’avevano fatto subito sentire come a casa sua. A volte, gli avevano rivolto attenzioni ambigue, ma lui aveva sempre creduto fosse frutto della sua fervida immaginazione. Eppure, eccoli lì: _nudi e abbracciati_ nello stesso letto. Adesso doveva solo capire come fosse accaduto tutto ciò.

«Quindi… potreste, gentilmente, rinfrescarmi la memoria?» Chiese riaprendo gli occhi e fissando prima Takuto e poi Masaki.

Ma quelle sue parole dovevano essergli uscite male e in modo ambiguo, perché si ritrovò sovrastato da entrambi nel giro di pochi secondi. Prima che potesse anche solo capire cosa stesse succedendo, le labbra di Masaki si posarono in modo lascivo sulle sue, mentre quelle di Takuto andarono a lambirgli la pelle del collo. Mugugnò sorpreso e sgranò gli occhi prima di chiuderli e lasciarsi andare a quelle attenzioni. Aveva intuito sin dal primo momento che, la sera prima, erano finiti a letto insieme in _quel senso_ , ma viverlo senza l’annichilimento dell’alcool era sicuramente tutt’altra storia. Masaki lo coinvolse in un bacio senza eguali, sfiorandogli le labbra con la lingua prima insinuarla dentro la sua bocca per intrecciarla con la gemella. Takuto continuò a vezzeggiargli la pelle con lentezza, mordendo e succhiando appena le zone del collo e del petto. Ranmaru era inerme, stravolto dalle potenti sensazioni che lo stavano investendo come un camion in piena corsa.

«Ieri sera abbiamo deciso di festeggiare la riuscita dei nostri esami. Volevamo fare qualcosa di diverso, tipo giocare al “ _Gioco dell’oca alcolico_ ”, ma a te è bastato bere quattro shottini di vodka per andare fuori come un balcone.» Soffiò Masaki a pochi centimetri di distanza da quelle labbra invitanti lievemente arrossate per i baci che vi aveva depositato sopra.

«Hai cominciato a ridere e parlare senza sosta, poi ti sei letteralmente spalmato su di noi farfugliando cose come: “ _Siete bellissimi. Vi amo così tanto e sono innamorato di voi sin dalla prima volta che vi ho visto_ ”.» Disse Takuto mentre era intento a mordere e titillare uno dei piccoli bottoncini di carne presenti sul petto di Ranamru.

«E poi ci hai baciati, iniziando a svestirti.» Concluse Masaki guardando Ranmaru diventare rosso come un pomodoro maturo. «Sai, siamo esseri umani fatti di carne e non siamo riusciti a resistere alle tue provocazioni sexy. Per di più… nemmeno tu ci sei indifferente.» Disse per poi scendere anche lui sul petto del ragazzo che si era come pietrificato nel sentire quelle parole.

«C-cosa? Cosa vuoi dire, Masaki?» Trovò il coraggio di chiedere Ranmaru tra un sospiro e l’altro.

Le lingue dei suoi coinquilini, calde e umide, lo stavano facendo uscire fuori di testa. Erano così provocanti, così eccitanti. Continuava a chiedersi quale dio avesse ascoltato ed esaudito le sue preghiere.

«Quello che Masaki vuole dire è che anche noi ci siamo innamorati di te si dal primo istante.» Disse Takuto per poi catturare le labbra di Ranmaru.

«Parla per te, sentimentalista da strapazzo. Io volevo solo portarmelo a letto. Anzi, più precisamente avrei voluto prenderlo sul tavolo della cucina ogni mattina, lui e i suoi dannati pantaloncini troppo corti.» Disse il più piccolo ghignando apertamente e ricevendo un pugno giocoso sulla spalla da parte del castano.

Non era del tutto vera, quell’affermazione. Sì, Masaki aveva posato gli occhi sul corpo affusolato del nuovo coinquilino sin dalla prima volta che aveva varcato la soglia di casa – soprattutto sul suo sedere sodo e tondo – e avrebbe voluto scoparlo su ogni superficie libera, ma si era anche innamorato perdutamente di lui. Di quei codini insopportabili, dei suoi rimproveri perché non studiava abbastanza, delle ramanzine sul pulire la casa. Si era innamorato, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso con la stessa facilità con cui l’aveva fatto Takuto.

I due ragazzi continuarono a baciare e vezzeggiare Ranmaru, facendolo gemere e tremare come una foglia. Non riusciva a credere a ciò che gli avevano detto i due ragazzi, non era possibile che anche loro ricambiavano i suoi sentimenti. E dire che si era fatto così tanti problemi e che aveva tenuto nascosto il suo amore per loro per paura di allontanarli, di perderli. Quasi si maledisse per il fatto di non riuscire ancora a ricordare la sera prima, il momento in cui era appartenuto a entrambi suggellando quel loro amore. Ma adesso Masaki e Takuto gli stavano facendo rivivere quella stessa esperienza in ogni particolare, amandolo e possedendolo senza sosta, fino a fargli toccare il cielo con un dito.  
  


**Parole** : _1370_


End file.
